<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you teach me how to fly again? by shino_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663808">Can you teach me how to fly again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shino_coffee/pseuds/shino_coffee'>shino_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Feels, Gen, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sad and Happy, Winged Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shino_coffee/pseuds/shino_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian had locked himself out of the world, waiting for someone to save him and help him spread his wings again. </p><p> </p><p>He only wanted to stay, but staying means he had to lose everything, that is why someone had to save him. Someone... had to help him fly, and soar high, like the past where they were happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(This is a oneshot because... yeah. Im bad at summaries :--(. But I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you teach me how to fly again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd been isolating his self in his room, waiting for someone to come and find him. He knew that everyone had given up consoling him and breaking through the sturdy wall he had built. Everyone knew why he had to.</p><p> </p><p>That's because he doesn't wanna leave any of them again.</p><p> </p><p>A surge of depression and eagerness to stay away from everyone left Grian alone in the darkness. Everyone had try to talk him out but ended up giving up on him. Everyone had tried to help him but nobody could get through him. The feather on his wings were gradually falling, as if he is losing his ability to fly every second.</p><p> </p><p>Grian doesn't seem bothered by it. Losing his wings means that he would be forced to stay put in this world. That nobody can get him out of it. Losing his wings means he get to gain something from it. But losing it also means that he had to leave some things behind as well...</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He stayed in his room, lying on his bed for weeks, staring at the vast emptiness of the ceiling. His clothes were ragged, his eyes were bloodshot from all the tears he had cried out. He kept screaming for everyone to go away, but deep inside he doesn't want to. He wants someone to be there for him. He wants someone to stay with him as he tried to force his wings to die out.</p><p> </p><p>His mind felt fuzzy. His body felt tingly, and his wings had stung his back for days. He couldn't just kept this going on... he knew he lost his ability to fly but deep inside he still... he still wanted to fly, he still wanted to feel the breeze of the wind chasing him down as he fly with his friends. He just wanted to be happy again with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>But his pride and stubbornness prevents him from doing so. His decision were still fixated to the fact that he wanted to lose his wings. But... There is one person that didn't gave up on him every single day. Trying to console him and call his name, telling him that he would be grateful to teach him to fly and soar up to the skies once again.</p><p> </p><p>It was Mumbo. His closest friend. The only person that understands and listens to him in his darkest hours. But this time, he was also kicking him out of his life. He knew it was for the best.... Because if he let Mumbo helped him out, that means that he would have to get out and see the world again.</p><p> </p><p>"Grian..." A soft voice called from outside Grian's room. He knew it was him again. That guy... who kept telling him he doesn't belong here. That he doesn't deserve to be here. That this isn't supposed to be the place he was in.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away. Why aren't you giving up? I am kicking you out. Soon my wings would be gone... then by that time I can talk to you again." Grian was still lying on his bed, pulling the feathers on his wings that caused him to let out a painful shriek. </p><p> </p><p>"Grian stop it! I won't let you lose your wings like I did. I wanted to help you. Please Grian." He could still hear Mumbo crying out in front of his door. Grian felt his heart ache, ignoring his friend for days is bad for his emotions. It made him feel worst as a person.</p><p> </p><p>"But if I tried to... then... then you'll just leave me afterwards! You'll be gone! I don't want that to happen. I don't want any of you gone..." He can feel his tears running down his cheeks again, tugging his wings closer to him, trying to break it off as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"No... No Grian. I am always here. That's why I wanted to help you..."His voice was dulcet, he wanted to break through Grian's walls, and he knew that one day he could. He was always hopeful. He doesn't wanna give up on his friend and leave him dying in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Grian shake his head again and again, covering his ears as he tried to shoo the man away,"LEAVE ME ALONE MUMBO! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP. I DON'T WANNA GO. I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!"</p><p> </p><p>"Grian you have to! I can't let you stay in here longer. You need to come with me. Please Grian!"Mumbo had to do this. He has no other choice. He needs to pull the boy out of his misery. "Im breaking in Grian."</p><p> </p><p>Grian snapped his eyes open, tossing his self out of the bed and towards the door,"What?! Are you out of your mind Mumbo?! You're not gonna enter this room— MUMBO!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He pushed his self on the door, trying to shut it close as Mumbo had already broke the lock. Grian felt his whole body shudder, he started to feel like his head would explode. He was scared, he was scared to came in contact with Mumbo. He was scared to see his face again. His damn face that made him feel guilty for days. "Please Mumbo...! Leave... leave now!"</p><p> </p><p>"N...No Grian! Im... breaking...in!" Mumbo kept pushing, he was obviously much more stronger than the boy, he managed to break in, but at the same time, Grian fell on the ground from the sudden impact of the push.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow ow... ow..." the boy's wings almost snapped from the impact. But Mumbo knew deep inside that Grian wouldn't just lose that wings in a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you couldn't stop me even if you try." The man just chuckled, offering his hands to the boy who was looking away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Grian glared at the man, shoving his hands away. Mumbo noticed how his eyes were bloodshot and how miserable the boy looked,"why did you do that... I told you... I don't want to leave this house. I don't want to leave this place!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't let you stay here and make yourself feel bad just like False. You have to get out of this place like her." Mumbo pulled the boy's collar, pulling him towards the door but the boy fought back, scowling at the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go Mumbo! You can't force me to!" Grian pushed the moustache man away, tears falling from his cheeks once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Because I still need your full approval for you to fly. I can't just leave you hanging on mid-air." Mumbo's face was neutral. He doesn't look affected by Grian's cry and stubbornness. He have to hide his true emotions in a mask to make the boy come with him. </p><p> </p><p>"How would you help me... your wings are gone. I can lose my wings like you... please Mumbo let me stay! I don't want to go... I don't want any of you gone... I don't want to leave this place... I don't want to see the world... I just..." The boy gripped his shirt, darting his gaze at the man who was staring at him neutrally,"I just want my wings gone so I can be like you! I feel so alone... I feel so out of place... that is why i'm never getting out of this place unless I lose this damn wing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Grian! You're not gonna lose that. Trust me. It's not gonna be easy because we're not letting you lose that thing easily." The man slid out a smirk in his face, kneeling in front of the boy so that he could see his face properly,"Listen Gri, come with me... I... I know I have no wings to fly with you again... but... I can still guide you."</p><p> </p><p>"Mumbo... I... you... you don't understand... I don't want to. I just want to stay here... I don't want to... go...I don't want to lose any of you again!"Grian pleaded, his hands gripping Mumbo's suit, he was staring directly at the man's eyes. He never wanted this to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Im sorry Gri... but... trust me..." Mumbo pulled Grian up so he could stand, hugging the boy as he let out another cry,"Once you open up your wings again, everything will be alright. You don't have to force yourself to lose your wings... because the reason you still have that the same way False did, is because you are meant to have it. You are meant to fly again. You still have a chance... unlike us."</p><p> </p><p>"But... Mumbo... having this means losing everyone... I... I honestly wanted to fly with you again... even with just an Elytra on my back... I just wanted to stretch my arms wide while smiling with all of you...That's why I don't want to leave... I don't want to fly and leave you all on the ground..." the boy sniffed, his heart couldn't take all the things that should happen. He couldn't swallow the fact that there really is no other way to break this wing, to shove it away... that this is what he really is. That this is what he was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Grian... you will meet us again... okay! But not soon. It may take years... decades... centuries... but I promise, we promise, you'll be okay. We'll meet again. Okay..." The moustache man ruffled the boy's shaggy hair. Grian tried to force a smile despite all the tears that had scattered on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You promise...?"Grian heave out a sigh, he was trying to stop himself from crying, as well as calm his self down.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Gri. I promise. I promise you'll see me and the others again. Now come on. Let's get out of this... this... dark room." Mumbo offered his hand to Grian, smiling at the man once again as the light behind him illuminated his frame.</p><p> </p><p>"...Okay..." Grian took the man's hand, following him from behind as he lead him out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Grian was greeted with the sun's blinding light, wind rushes through his cheeks, and he finally felt the grass on his feet. Grian stared at the world in awe. He had never experienced this in a long time. His heart melted as he saw his friends greet him as they continue on with their life.</p><p> </p><p>"You finally managed to get Grian out ey?" Cub pats Mumbo's shoulders, glancing at the boy as he hide behind the suited man. "You're looking shaggy Grian. You should really try to get your feet up right now."</p><p> </p><p>"I... I am! In fact, I'm gonna try my wings in flying again." The boy smiled, looking at his wings awkwardly. He knew it wasn't the best of shape after what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"So that means... you're ready to go?" Cub hugged the wheat he was holding, looking at the boy with a rather melancholic aura.</p><p> </p><p>"Y...you could say that..." The boy felt down once again, looking at the grass as it tickle his toes. </p><p> </p><p>"... Oh... that... that's cool. I guess we won't be meeting for a long time eh Grian?" Cub hugged the boy, leaving him shocked or rather surprised at the sudden embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo chuckled, crossing his arms as he readied the Elytra on his back. "Well Cub, you can tell the rest about Grian's departure. For now... I think we should go."</p><p> </p><p>Grian nodded at the man, his wings still folded behind him as he tried to keep his composure."Yeah... Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodluck Grian! Say hi to False for me when you see her!" Cub waved his goodbye at the boy as he walked away with his wheat.</p><p> </p><p>Grian followed behind the man, leaves from oak trees fall on his hair as they try to walk pass the forest, parrots that copies him as he mumbled "Pesky Bird!" at each parrot he passed by, and the sound of a surging water from the waterfall made the boy glanced at its beauty. </p><p> </p><p>After a minute or two of walking, Grian and Mumbo finally arrived at a cliff. The boy's eyes were fixated on how high the cliff was, staring at the abyss of nothingness. He glanced at Mumbo who was tightening his grip on the Elytra he was wearing."A...are you sure this is safe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Trust me. Once you jumped off this cliff, Im certain you're gonna fly. And don't worry! I'm here if ever you fall." Mumbo smiled, giving a thumbs up to the trembling boy. His wings were almost broken, but they are both certain it could still open up and fly.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... Why dont you go first?" Grian suggested, pointing on the never ending cliff of doom.</p><p> </p><p>The moustache man just smirked, locking his hands on the boy's wrist, he pulled him towards the cliff,"No, you're coming with me."</p><p> </p><p>"W...Wait! MUMBO!" Grian couldn't stop him, Mumbo jumped off the cliff leaving the boy with a feeling as if his soul left his body. The wind was chasing them much faster, rather, the speed of them falling on the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>"Grian come on!" Mumbo opened his Elytra, preventing the two from falling any further, but Grian's wings were still folded, its feathers were being swinged by the wind.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't... I can't fly!" Grian was screaming his words at him. He gripped Mumbo's hands tighter while Mumbo propelled their flight with a rocket. </p><p> </p><p>"You can... You can Grian!" With Mumbo's words, the universe's time had slowed down. Grian could only see the man's face bathed in sunlight. He felt Mumbo's hand slipping away on his, everything went silent. </p><p> </p><p>Grian wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Mumbo how much he'll miss him. His tears were falling on his cheeks, not noticing that he was now flying on his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Mumbo!" The man he was once with is slowly disappearing on his sight. He was reaching his hand for him,"Mumbo you promised me! We'll meet again...!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"... You can fly again... Gri..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mumbo! MUMBO!"</p><p> </p><p>A glimpse of the man's smile and tears made Grian's heart ache. He was flying... towards the light where Mumbo went... but...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
His eyes snapped open, a bright light blinding his vision. He felt something attached to his body, glancing to his left he saw a life support with cables attached to his body. He was here again, here... in the real world. Inside the hospital room where he never wanted to came back.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to move his fingers, touching the nasal cannula that is covering his face. He looked around once more, finding someone, at least one person in the room to talk to him...</p><p><br/>
There is one person of course, someone he didn't expect.</p><p> </p><p>"Grian?... Grian! Ren! Call the others!" He heard that familiar voice once again. That damn voice... he could have been dead if it weren't for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Grian you're okay... you're... you're finally awake..."The man whom Grian would call "x-i-suma" ran towards him, unable to do anything but smile at him and cry. </p><p> </p><p>"Xi...suma... I..."Grian's tears ran down his cheeks, remembering the things that happened to him while he was in the world he thought was perfect. "... Xisuma..."</p><p> </p><p>"Shh.. Grian. You've just woken up. I don't want to force you to speak. Let's wait for the others to come back okay!"Xisuma smiled at the boy, wiping his own tears with the joy of seeing his friend alive and okay.</p><p> </p><p>Grian glanced at the man who was about to walk away,"Xisuma... how...long was I gone...?"</p><p> </p><p>"... you've been in coma for 2 years Grian. We had low hopes you'd even fight because of what happened to the others. Especially... Iskall and Mumbo..."Grian noticed how hard he mentioned the hermit's name. </p><p> </p><p>"They... they never really survived... right...?" Grian's breathing became heavy, he wanted answers, yet he doesn't know if he could take all of it.</p><p> </p><p>"No... the explosion back at the party? You survived because..."Xisuma turned to the boy once again, smiling at him as he forced his tears away,"Mumbo saved you. Not me."</p><p> </p><p>"W...what..."His eyes widened, looking around as he tried to recall the events that had happened before he blacked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A sudden explosion break out in a party Grian was hosting. Some sort of traps mischievous pranksters set up in their world. But these traps are not fun and games, the whole island they are standing are filled with trinitrotoluene. Every inches of it, from bedrock to a few inches from where they were standing. Grian never noticed any of it... that's why unexpected chain of events happened...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mumbo... I... I can't move... You have to go..." Grian was helplessly lying down on the ground, unable to move because of the debris that fell on his legs. Fire were surrounding the boy, he could barely see anything except for the lifeless body of his friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No! I am not leaving you here Gri... you have to fight..."Mumbo was removing the rest of the debris to break Grian out and save him. "We're not losing you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grian was feeling drowsy, he was losing too much blood from the sudden impact on his head. Mumbo was trying to keep him awake the whole time."Grian don't sleep. Don't." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grian was trying to fight, not because he wanted to live but because Mumbo wanted him to. He tried to live, he tried to fight... but he was about to give up when the person who was saving him fell on a deep sleep. Another explosion occur behind the man, with the sudden explosion, his first instinct was to protect Grian. All the boy could do was to watch his friend's life slip on his fingers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grian was screaming, he wanted to save Mumbo. The same way he saved him. Because of Mumbo he managed to crawl outside of the area and survive. Because of him he managed to stay alive. Because of him... he managed to learn how to fly again...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It... It's my fault they're gone... Iskall... Cub... Etho... Stress... Cleo... Mumbo... Xisuma it's my fault! Why am I still alive... why...?!"Grian forced his self to sit down, frantically punching the bed as he screamed at Xisuma.</p><p> </p><p>"Grian! It's not your fault! It's not just you who survived... I'm happy that... that you survive... and that..."before Xisuma could finish his sentence, several other hermits entered his room. The first person that Grian noticed was False.</p><p> </p><p>"False... False... I..."Grian wanted to say sorry. He knew it was his fault... he was the reason why her friends died. Why his friends died. </p><p> </p><p>"Grian..."False ran towards the boy, giving him a warm embrace as she started to wept. "You silly boy... we've been forcing you to wake up. I can't believe I woke up first... im a year ahead of you Grian."</p><p> </p><p>Grian couldn't help but sob, hugging the blond back as he utter his thoughts, "False... Im so sorry... It was my fault... Stress and Cleo are gone because of me... I should've been more careful..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault Grian... it's nobody's fault... it's well.. those damn pranksters... or most probably murderers. But but but... im happy that you managed to survive..."False wanted to make Grian feel better the same way Xisuma and the others made her feel better when she woke up. </p><p> </p><p>"False... I... there's one thing I noticed..."the boy let go of the hug and glanced at his hands, folding it together as he tried to regain his thoughts.</p><p><br/>
"What is it?"</p><p><br/>
"Mumbo said we'll meet them again... not now... but maybe when time comes... will it really happen?" False chuckled at Grian's thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Cleo said the same to me. Maybe when we die... we'll see them again. In the afterlife."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah before anything else... Cub said... he wanted to say Hi..." Grian chuckled, rubbing his nape as he tried to copy Cub's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Hahahaha! That's cool! But... I don't think i'd even get a chance to say hi to him since I won't be jumping to the afterlife in the long run."</p><p> </p><p>"I also might forgot how to fly again in the afterlife. I'm kind of a depresso espresso."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a problem at all. Isn't it?" False glanced at the other hermits who were standing behind her. They all smiled at each other, not all of the hermits are dead... and Grian knew the rest of the hermits were worried about him. There is a reason why Mumbo saved him. That's because... he still has this mission to make them happy.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right!... I can always ask them if I forgot to fly. All of them are kind enough to help me... especially Mumbo..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>That's why if I ever meet you again Mumbo...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Can you teach me how to fly again?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending isn't that good :') but thanks for reading! I was sleepy when I wrote the last parts so i'll probably edit this when I see some errors! And again, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>